テンプレート:Country showdata
__NOEDITSECTION__ is an internal data container not intended to be transcluded directly. It is used indirectly by templates such as flag, flagicon, and others. | }}]] Standard parameters Parameter name Value Meaning alias } | } | undefined! }} Main article name ( }) } | shortname alias } (optional) Display name to be used for the wikilink, if alias is a disambiguated article name, for example }} flag alias } | } | undefined! }} Image name (File: }, shown above right) }}}} | Flag variants } | }}} | }} Label Flag image (40px) Image name } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | } }}}} }} } | naval } }} } | air force } }} } | army } }} }} } } } } | Military ensigns } | This template includes a naval ensign flag variant that can be used with Template:Navy: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}|naval}} → }}}}|naval}} | } | This nation's naval ensign is the same as its national flag, so Template:Navy produces the following: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} }}}} } | This template includes an air force ensign flag variant that can be used with Template:Air force: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}|air force}} → }}}}|air force}} }} } | This template includes an army ensign flag variant that can be used with Template:Army: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}|army}} → }}}}|army}} }} }} } | Redirect aliases This template can also be used via an alias name (implemented as a redirect to this template): Alias name output output } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} }} Example usage * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}}} → }}}}}} } | * }}}}}} → }}}}}} }} } | Using a flag variant * }}}}| }}} → }}}}| }}} * }}}}| }}} → }}}}| }}} }} } | Using a redirect alias * }}} → }}} * }}} → }}} * }}} → }}} }} } | Related templates Please see the following related country_data templates: * Template:Country data } }}} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }}}} /doc | Other information /doc}} }} | | }}}}}}} }| }}}}}}}}} |Country data }|| |Country data }|| }}}}}}} |link box=This is the documentation for Template: . It is automatically generated by Template:Country showdata. Please after making any changes to this template. /doc| This template has a /doc subpage for the purposes of categories, interlanguage links and documentation specific to this template.| |sysop| This template is fully protected and any categories and interlanguage links should be added to the template's action=edit&preload=Template:Category_interwiki/preload}} /doc subpage, which is not protected.| Any categories and interlanguage links should be added to the template's action=edit&preload=Template:Category_interwiki/preload}} /doc subpage, which does not exist yet.}}}} }} Category:テンプレート en:Template:Country showdata